


Pinned

by fullmetalscully



Series: Royai Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sparring, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Royai Weed Day 4: PinnedThe castle trainer spars with the Crown Prince.





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe i really enjoyed this one! i hope you do too!
> 
> (also sorry riza's mum)

 

Riza Hawkeye made sure her leg arced high, aiming for Roy’s head, but he ducked it just like she’d taught him. “Good work,” she appraised, spinning and bouncing a step backwards to retreat out of his range.

“Wow, praise from Hawkeye, this is a rare treat,” he teased, a glint in his eyes. Riza smirked at his comment, arcing her leg again, high, in the same manoeuvre as before, which Roy dodged with practiced ease. However, he didn’t anticipate her slamming her leg down towards the ground – and his head – when it hit the apex of the arc. She barely missed, her foot catching on the sleeve of his shirt.

With a smirk, Roy wrapped his arm around her leg, holding it still and leaving her unbalanced. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised he’d actually managed to render her immobile in a sparring match. This wasn’t the first time, but it didn’t happen often. He’d never beaten her in a match yet, but he’d improved immensely in such a short time, a testament to his drive and dedication.

The pair remained frozen, a tableau of their fight, before Roy yanked her leg forwards towards his body, aiming for her to fall.

But, Riza wasn’t the Captain of the guard for nothing. She trained him, for crying out loud. This just proved he was too cocky for his own good.

And that was a lesson that needed to be taught.

Riza hopped in place as Roy tugged her leg, keeping up with his attack. She jerked her leg upwards, out of his hold as Roy begun to frown, unimpressed that his manoeuvre didn’t work. She swung out of his hold and placed her fatigued leg on the ground. Her other leg swung around to contact with his side. With a pained _ooph_ , Roy staggered and Riza lunged for him, tackling him to the floor and pressing her knees against his upper arms before he could think about what happened. Roy grimaced and hissed as his head contacted the dirt of their sparring ground.

She had him pinned.

“Again,” he barked as Riza smirked at him, removing the pressure from his biceps. She ignored how her knees pulled the fabric, tightening over the hard muscle.

He was her employer and out of reach.

Still, a girl could dream.

“Yes, that’s right,” she stated innocently. “I’ve pinned you, again. That’s three times today.”

“ _Again_ ,” he snarled, his pride hurt more than anything.

“As you wish, my lord,” she bowed low. It would have looked like a show of respect to an outsider, but in this context, it was mocking. Roy knew because whenever Riza was acting particularly smug, she would pull out the “my lord” card because she knew he hated it.

“ _Especially from her._ ”

Ignoring the sentiment that came with that command, Riza obeyed like a good soldier, pushing down the feelings fluttering around her stomach and in her chest whenever she remembered the fierceness of his expression. It said, “ _I think of as more than an employee_ ”, but that wasn’t something she could afford to get mixed up in right now. Her mother was sick, and she needed this job in order to send enough money back home. Fraternising with her boss meant she wouldn’t have this position for very long.

It was funny, how being with Roy made her forget about her difficult home life and – for a few hours at least – she got a reprieve as she worked and joked with her best friend and the man she loved.

* * *

Roy strode down the street, the cloak hood high over his head so the townsfolk wouldn’t recognise him. He knew where Riza’s house was located, however had never been to her home. She’d never spoke about it much, and Roy had been too self-absorbed to find out or think about why.

They were due to train today, but she’d never shown up. This wasn’t uncommon. It always happened on a Wednesday, however she normally sent a message with her notice. Today there was none. The messenger returned with no word from Riza, having been sent away from her home by someone else, so Roy took it upon himself to find out what she was up to. He had a plan forming in his head and this was just the first step towards it.

As he headed towards the lower end of the castle town, he begun to frown. This couldn’t be where she lived, could it? The woman with such a fire in her eyes while equipped with a brilliant grin who always managed to draw a smile from him came from _here_? The slums?

But Roy supposed this is _exactly_ where a woman like Riza would come from. That fire in her veins was the result of having to fight to survive every day.

With worry and concern in his heart, he picked up his pace and closed in on her home.

It was an old looking building. Planks of wood were falling off the sides, exposing gaps which had been patched up with straw and different coloured lumber. It was mismatched and dilapidated, nothing like the place in which he’d imagined Hawkeye would live in.

“Were you working _again_?” a woman snapped. Roy froze.

“Yes, Mother,” he heard Riza reply. It was rude to eavesdrop his mother always told him, but… He wanted to know more about Riza Hawkeye and apparently this was the only way he’d ever find out, because she never spoke about it. As Roy continued to listen and his stomach tightened in response to what he heard, he realised there was probably a very good reason Riza never brought it up.

“And _this_ is all you have to show for it?” the woman spat.

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Riza replied. Roy felt anger towards this woman coil in his gut as he noticed how small and defeated Riza’s voice sounded. “I’ll do better next time –”

“I should think so! This is pitiful. Are you keeping your wages back for yourself, girl?”

“No Mother, not at all –”

“If I find out you have…” Roy peaked through the window and saw the woman sitting in a bed in the centre of the room near a roaring fire. She looked _ill_. Gravely ill. Her cheeks and eye sockets were sunken, bones protruding where they shouldn’t be. Her skin was grey in the firelight rather than a healthy looking pink. He swallowed as the woman narrowed her eyes. “Your Father will give you more than ten lashes this time, that’s for sure. No amount of pleading will get you out of it. It’s what you deserve for your insolence.”

Roy almost gave away his position as fury surged through him. One look at Riza’s hung head made him want to burst through the door and ask this woman just _who she thought she was_ talking to Riza like that.

“I’ll do better Mother, I promise,” Riza whispered. “Please, don’t tell Father –”

“I can’t make that promise,” her mother replied, picking up a book with unsteady and spindly hands and resuming reading it, effectively dismissing her daughter without another word.

Fury built in his chest. Riza was too good for this kind of treatment. She was the best person he knew. She didn’t deserve this.

Roy wanted to help, but how?

* * *

“Hawkeye!” Roy cried from behind her. Riza straightened and wiped her eyes. A few tears had escaped in a moment of weakness, but there was no place for her personal life in the castle. Turning in place, she removed her gaze from the castle gardens and gave her attention to her employer. “Fancy a spar today?” he grinned, jerking his thumb over his shoulder as he pointed towards the training grounds. Riza felt her stomach flutter at the sight of his smile, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he did so, an endearing sight that Riza had always loved. He looked so good and so happy…

What Riza wouldn’t give to have even just a moment like that –

But she did, didn’t she? Every time she worked with him.

Sighing quietly to herself, and offering him her own smile, Riza nodded. “Ready for another ass kicking?” she joked.

“Hm, if the Queen heard you speaking to me like that, she might spar with you herself,” he laughed. Riza joined in, but a knot tightened painfully in her stomach.

 _If that happened…_ a small voice in the back of her head whispered. _Then you’re done for_. The image of a whip flashed in her mind and Riza blocked it out.

“I apologise, my lord,” she replied, forcing down that dread that had prickled over her skin. “I will remember to be more respectful from now on.” Roy raised an eyebrow, shooting her a side glance as one end of his mouth quirked up into an amused grin.

“Oh yeah? That will be a change.”

“Are you ready to get your butt kicked?” Roy burst out laughing and Riza couldn’t stop her smiled from spreading across her face.

That was why she loved it here in the castle. It was the only place she was able to laugh so openly. Not to mention the fact that she got to spend time with the man she loved.

“Is that better?” she added.

“Much better. Okay, let’s make this interesting,” Roy began, picking up his pace so he left Riza on one end of the sparring ring, and himself on the other. “If you win, you get a salary raise.” Riza’s eyes widened. “It’s the least I can do after you’ve had to put up with me all these years. If I win, I get to request one thing from you.”

“Is this going to be something weird like you’ll make me your servant for a week?” she quipped, thinking back to the childish bets they used to do as teenagers.

“No, nothing like that…” Roy replied cryptically, trailing off yet offering no further elaboration. The only thing Riza could discern was the mischievous glint in his eyes. No matter, this _did_ make things more interesting. It was a bold bet, but Riza thought this might be the drive he needed to finally concentrate and beat her in a sparring match. Not for her gain, but for his own.

 She didn’t want to take any more money from the royal family – they’d already given her enough – but… Riza felt dirty for saying it, but it could really help.

Plus, it might give her a reprieve from her mother…

“Deal.”

“Excellent,” Roy replied, face smug. “First one to be pinned loses.”

As they sparred each were on equal footing. Riza was impressed. Either he’d been holding back before, or in the week they hadn’t seen each other, he’d been getting practice in. It stung a little to think that he’d sought out another sparring partner but Riza told herself Roy didn’t owe her anything. Even though she loved him, it would never work. And, he was a grown man, not to mention the _Crown Prince_. He could request the services of anyone he liked, and was not limited to just her.

Riza had often wondered why Roy employed her as his personal trainer for battles and didn’t use the castle trainer, who already had forty years’ worth of fighting in wars under his belt, compared to the five Riza had.

As they both broke a sweat, the pressure they put on each other increased. Roy was focussed and there was no cocky grin on his face when he thought he’d easily won. His entire demeanour had changed dramatically and Riza was surprised.

He must really want to win.

“Have you been practicing?” Riza asked genuinely impressed.

“For a good reason,” he replied with a quick grin before it dropped, and he swept at her legs. Riza jumped and cleared it, leaping backwards.

“Care to share that reason with the rest of the class?”

“No, I think I’ll keep it quiet for now. That way it will be a surprise when I win.”

Again, there was no cockiness. Just determination and sheer force of will.

Just as she begun to tire, Roy knocked her flat on her back, pinning her under his knee which pressed down hard on her chest.

Riza blinked before a smile spread across her face.

“Congratulations,” she offered, genuinely proud of him.

He’d finally won against her.

“All thanks to your training,” he gasped, placing his hands on the ground above her head to steady himself, but he didn’t let her move from the pin. Riza wriggled against his hold and noticed him freeze, but, innocently, she couldn’t determine the reason for his reaction.

“Uh, Roy?” she questioned, glancing down at his knee. Roy’s own gaze travelled with her, but he didn’t move.

“About that request…”

“Really? Right now? Let me up,” she griped, struggling.

“Marry me.”

Riza froze.

“Wh…”

His head bent low, lips grazing her earlobe, breath tickling the skin. He removed his knee, placing it on the other side of her body so he was effectively straddling her hips. Riza would have blushed if she wasn’t so dumbstruck. However, she did shiver in response, unable to even comprehend what was happening. Every feeling she had squashed down and buried deep over the years came surging to the surface. It left her breathless.

“Marry me,” he murmured. “That’s my request.”

Riza’s heart thumped in her chest, her world skidding to a halt. Her breath caught in her throat, eyes staring but unseeing up at the blue sky above them.

“What?” she squeaked, ignoring the flush that covered her face and her neck.

“Do I have to repeat it a third time?” he chuckled but it was strained. Worried.

He was waiting for an answer.

One Riza wanted to give but her fear held her back.

“Is… Is that really how you wanted to ask me to marry you?” she laughed nervously, anxiety pooling in her stomach as she stuttered the first thing that popped into her head. _No, you can’t get dragged into that. Your parents need you at home. It’s your responsibility to look after them –_

“I promised myself I would the first time I managed to pin you,” he replied, his lips moving further down her neck, nose nudging the fabric of her shirt to the side so his lips could graze her collar bone, leaving her gasping and back arching for more. “Only then, would I be worthy.” Damn her body for reaction to his touch in this way. “What’s your answer?”

“I…”

_Mother._

_Father._

“I can’t…” she whispered against her will.

Roy stopped his movements, lifting his head slowly. His gaze was pained. “Why?” he demanded softly.

“My parents –”

“Treat your horribly.” Dread sunk like a stone in her stomach. “Berate you even though you work your ass off here to take money home for them, to care for them. You would rather choose that life over me?”

“I…” _No_ , she wanted to reply, but her voice wouldn’t work. “How… How do you know about that?” she whispered instead.

“I…” he looked away, not meeting her gaze. “I’m ashamed to admit it, but I overheard the conversation with your mother two days ago.”

“You were… at my house?” Riza’s face paled.

Roy nodded. “The messenger had been turned away from your home – but not by you – and I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

He’d… He’d checked up on her? Roy… cared that much?

And why didn’t Riza hear anything about a messenger? Her father had kept that quiet as he sulked in the house while her mother laid into her verbally.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your situation at home?” he asked, both curious and concerned.

“What situation at home?” she asked, eyes darting from side to side. It was an automatic reaction.

“Riza,” Roy stressed, his tone telling her not to play dumb with him. He sighed. “Never mind,” he muttered. He looked so defeated as he moved from hovering over her. Riza’s heart clenched painfully. She was making him unhappy, the opposite of what she wanted to do.

“Roy, it’s nothing to do with you –” After he scoffed quietly, Riza shook her head as she sat up and sheepishly apologised. “You must understand, I’m not in the position to simply walk away from them.”

“Why not?”

“I… I care for them. We’ve been through hell already and I owe them a lot –”

“And you continue to go through hell every day with them. I heard the way she spoke to you, Riza,” he whispered softly. “I’ve… I’ve seen the scars, remember.” He had. By chance, of course, when he’d walked in on her removing her armour to get treated in the infirmary.

 _He’d been the one to remain by your side while you were gravely injured_ , that voice reminded her, coupled with a flutter in her stomach. _Not your mother or father. They’d barely even noticed you were gone. You were punished because they thought you’d run off with “their money” when just a week before you were hanging onto life by a thread._

She’d gotten ten lashings for her disappearance.

“You would rather choose that life?” he whispered, his tone dejected.

Riza took a deep breath, solidifying her resolve.

“No,” Riza replied. “Of course not.” His head snapped up, expression perking up with hope. “I love you, Roy,” she managed to force out, past the terror in her chest at admitting her true feelings, ones that had been brewing in her for years. “I have for a long time. I… I am trapped with them, and I do feel it is my duty to look after my parents.” After all, it was because of Riza that her mother had fallen ill in the first place. During her birth, Riza’s mother had caught an infection that still plagued her to this day, twenty six years later. It assaulted her body and her mind, leaving her the shell of the woman she’d once been. Well, that’s what Riza had been told. In the grief of slowly losing his wife piece by piece, her father was in a constant state of depression.

They both resented Riza for what she’d done to Riza’s mother, despite the fact that the only reason she was ill was because Riza had been born.

There was nothing Riza could have done, but when she’d been told all her days, the point drilled into her at every available opportunity, that it was her fault, eventually Riza had come to believe it.

 “I can’t believe you’re even considering this anyway,” she laughed nervously. “What would the people think –”

Roy grasped her hands in his. “There is nothing I want more in this life,” he told her, tone sincere, eyes clear and assured. “Than to spend it every day with you. To make you happy and to love you. I don’t care what the people think. I know how hard your life has been and I hate to see you suffer.” His hands squeezed hers. “I’ve watched it for years and I’ve been lost as to how to help you. When…” He trailed off, taking a deep breath. “When you were on your deathbed after that battle last year, I swore I wouldn’t waste another second with you.”

“It’s not that simple,” she whispered. “I wish it was.”

“I just want to make you happy, Riza,” Roy pleaded, the grip on her hands tightening slightly as Roy no doubt felt this chance slipping away from him. “You deserve it more than anyone, and is it so wrong for me to have this goal?”

Riza’s mouth opened but no sound left her. She couldn’t give him an answer. She _wanted_ him to make her happy. Riza wanted to make happy memories with Roy but…

He dropped her hands from his. Riza’s fell into her lap, limp, as she felt her happiness and opportunity at a good and happy future slipping away from her.

“I…” Riza watched as he swallowed hard. “I understand and respect your decision. I… I won’t bother you about it any longer. After all,” he grinned, eyes crinkling at the edges. “It was just a request.”

Roy stood – the movement sharing such a finality Riza begun to panic – and offered her his hand. She gripped it tightly as she was hauled to her feet, loath to let go when Roy did.

“If you ever need any help at home… Just let me know,” he smiled, but Riza could see the strain in it. “I’ll come running.” Roy put his hands in his pockets and begun to walk away.

Away from her and away from a future she’d denied against her will.

Panicked, she called his name.

She couldn’t let this slip away. This opportunity was too good. Never in a million years did Riza imagine that he would feel the same way.

To hell with putting others in front of herself. Not if it ended with her being so unhappy like this.

Just as he turned Riza threw her arms around his neck, pulling his body tight around hers. Surprised, Roy didn’t react for a moment. Then, Riza spoke and it changed everything.

“I don’t want to watch you walk away like that,” she whispered against the skin of his neck, breathing in the scent of _him_. “I love you too much to let my fear, and _them_ , come between us.” Arms encircled her tightly. His face moved and was buried in the crook of her neck. “I’m sorry…”

“Riza,” Roy chuckled. “It’s okay, like I said. I understand –”

Riza shook her head vigorously, clutching the back of his shirt tightly in her fists. “No. I’m saying yes.”

Roy froze then abruptly pulled away from her.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Riza confirmed with a nod, a thrill flying through her stomach.

Unable to help herself, Riza whimpered as she felt happy tears spring to her eyes while Roy gently but firmly guided her head to his. Their lips met hungrily, both increasing the pressure of their hold on the other, yearning to become closer. Their kiss was desperate, born out of years of waiting and pining.

“I love you, Riza Hawkeye. And if you wish it, I will aim to make every day the happiest of your life.”

Riza chuckled, still not quite believing this was happening to her.

“I accept.”

Their second kiss was slower, loving. She wanted to explore him, but it appeared Roy felt different. He moved to pepper her face with kisses, making Riza giggle as he tickled her skin. When he finally let up his _vicious_ assault, they were both smiling at each other.

In that moment, Riza felt the happiest she’d ever been in a long time. There was an undercurrent of uncertainty for her future where her parents were concerned. A note of dread filled her mind as she thought about having _that_ conversation with them. But Riza didn’t let that get to her. Not right now.

“Well, did you do it?” the Queen called over to them, appearing as if from nowhere. Riza’s eyes met Roy’s and she couldn’t break the spell between them. She barely heard the Queen’s question. Roy smiled softly, finally tearing them away to answer his mother.

“I did.”

The Queen scoffed, beginning to approach. Riza’s eyes widened and she dropped to her knees like a stone, bowing before her Queen.

“About time,” the Queen grumbled. “It’s only taken you about five years.” She stopped before them, Riza only able to see the hem of her extravagant dress. “Child, rise from your knees.” Riza obeyed, her anxiety returning ten-fold. She’d only met with the Queen once before and she was intimidating as hell. Riza had stayed away, kept her head down, and stayed out of trouble as she trained the Crown Prince. The last thing she needed was an excuse for the Queen to kick her out of the castle to face the wrath of her mother and father. “Riza.” The way she spoke commanded attention and although Riza’s fear and anxiety screamed at her to look away, she couldn’t.

Then, the Queen smiled. The corner of her eyes crinkled in the same way her sons did.

“Welcome to the family.”

The Queen was hugging her. _Her_. Riza Hawkeye.

_What?_

Today was getting stranger by the minute.

Once apart, the Queen smirked. “I presume you will be coming to live with us in the castle now, yes?”

“I –”

“I will send a messenger to your mother and father, informing them of your change of residence.”

“I –” Riza tried again, unable to get a word in edgeways. This was happening too fast. She couldn’t just leave her mother and father like that, they needed her –

_Do they really, though? They need a punching bag. That’s all you are to them. You’ve got the scars to prove it._

_You deserve better_.

Roy had told her that years ago, but Riza just smiled and agreed, trying to keep the peace. He’d never completely known about her family life because she kept it apart. In this castle was her bubble, her happy place, because Roy was here – although she’d never admit that – and she didn’t want to sully it with her home life.

“Do not fret, I will assure they receive a lump sum from the castle so they can procure the correct medicine for your mother and so your father can get help with his own issues.” Riza opened her mouth to reply, but she saw the pointed look the Queen gave her. It told Riza the woman knew _everything_ about her family life. Just how, Riza didn’t know. She swallowed, that anxiety returning. Her breaths were becoming short.

“Don’t worry, Riza,” the Queen added softly. “You’re safe now, here with us. I swear it.” Without another word, the Queen left them.

She froze, then felt one of Roy’s hands on her shoulder, the other rubbing circles on her back. Tears sprung to Riza’s eyes.

Was she… finally… free?

“I know this is sudden,” he began.

“This is _very_ sudden.” Riza didn’t know what to do, how to react. Her brain was still stuck on the part that Roy wanted to _marry_ her, now she’d been welcomed into the royal family and lived in the castle?

 _What_?

“I love you, Riza Hawkeye. I have for years,” Roy murmured. Turning to face him, he grinned happily. “That will never change.”

“I… I still don’t…”

“It’s okay, take your time.” Roy chuckled. “The Queen isn’t as sensitive to emotions in moments like this. But, you’ll be part of the family now, and she will love you with a fierceness that you will never know.”

 _Part of the royal family_ …

Roy gripped her hand tightly. “I’m… I’ve been wanting to ask you for years. I put it off due to my own nervousness and the fact that I felt like I wasn’t good enough for you.”

“That’s ridiculous – You’re the _Prince_. It is _I_ who is unworthy of _you_.” She was baffled by his words. Did he _seriously_ think that?

“In my mother’s words,” he begun, clearing his throat, his expression taking on a haughty expression of a “queen”. However, what came out of his mouth was a spot-on expression of the Queen’s gruff demeanour and voice. “Any woman that can kick your ass, you’re not worthy of.” Riza couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing. “You have to work to earn the right to marry her.” Riza continued to laugh, only to remember she was laughing at _her Queen_ , and slapped both hands over mouth. However, one look at Roy and she was unable to hold back her giggle. She caught his eye as she had done numerous times before and was unable to stop her laugh from escaping.

“Am I worthy of you, Riza Hawkeye?” Although it was said with a smile, there was still a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“You have always been worthy,” she replied.

“As have you.”


End file.
